stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reef/gallery
Assorted Images not yet organized by episode: Reef.png|Ouch... that's gotta hurt! Reef_2.png|Masquerading as Sandy Beaches. Reef_.jpg Fin and reef.jpg|Reef and Fin hugging. ReefChar.png Thumb-reef.jpg 981914 com stoked.jpg|Reef and Fin pose with Reef's board. STOKED-teletoons-stoked-6935830-594-351.jpg Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg|Fin and Reef come close to kissing. surfboard.PNG bus.PNG friendship.PNG 3696820130 ef3d147d4d m.jpg|*Shudders* Now, THIS is a sight I can live without vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h35m42s156.png|Lol :) vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h38m33s91.png Reef glases.jpg|Reef reading. vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h15m55s119.png vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h16m31s242.png Baha.JPG surfing.png|Reef taunting Fin Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m15s26.png|Winners :) Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m06s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m54s95.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m22s218.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h11m47s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h10m31s139.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h09m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h08m55s194.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m32s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m13s111.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m07s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m54s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m43s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m33s222.png|Reef touches Broseph's butt XD Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m26s151.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m16s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m02s164.png|I never knew Reef was so flexible :D Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h01m54s93.png|Super Wedgies >_< Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m30s187.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h04m39s201.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m44s162.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h06m13s120.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h05m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m10s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m36s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png Carru.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h20m24s2.png|"AAAHHHH!!!" ReeFin - good grief.jpg|What they lookin' at? The Noah Little secret.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h26m43s91.png|"I'm on my knees here, Fin!" Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h25m41s54.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h20m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h26m12s34.png|Amber the freak show strikes again! Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h13m41s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m31s27.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m23s201.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m16s130.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m07s38.png images.jpg|The most Quantum epic off the richter waves vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m53s249.png vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h53m00s93.png|8D vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h52m44s196.png vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h53m43s33.png|Flyy (: vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h27m15s156.png|Yikes, Amber's gone overboard with that haircut! Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m49s100.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h18m42s65.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h18m33s251.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m52s252.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m54s231.png|"You really don't get it, do you?" - Fin Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m43s118.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m32s8.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h30m55s51.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h31m25s94.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h31m32s166.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h33m16s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h34m17s34.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h05m51s249.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h00m01s57.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m19s18.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h30m05s71.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h29m12s51.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h11m09s104.png|"My first Bromance.. " vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h17m44s8.png|"Exsqueeze me?" vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h40m43s236.png|Reef running/scared face (: vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h08m17s165.png|Reef being a stalker (: vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h08m57s59.png|"I'M KING OF THE BANANA!!!" vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h18m22s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-09h59m53s232.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h18m30s160.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h27m11s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h47m26s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h48m20s204.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m24s230.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h48m06s53.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m15s25.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m12s117.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h14m51s6.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h01m52s156.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h42m34s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h12m19s28.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h11m29s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h10m45s121.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h09m46s39.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h01m29s178.png|Quantum Epic Off the Richter waves Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h05m23s67.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m30s215.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m05s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h02m40s228.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h02m02s99.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m45s188.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m32s47.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m23s220.png|Ewww! Gross! Towel.png|Reef and Broseph carry George off. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h41m43s61.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h41m22s112.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h05m59s192.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h06m18s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m09s146.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m03s77.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m36s63.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h27m50s40.png|Reef laughing at Lo. Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing under the moonlight. chatIcon_reef.jpg Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|Reef! How could you?! Read.png Gasp.png Season 1 Episode 1 Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0007.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0009.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0019.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0020.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0021.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0022.jpg S1 E1 Reef, Fin and Emma's reaction when they see their bus.png S1 E1 A crowd gathers.png S1 E1 Fin readies herself to take some photos using her phone.png S1 E1 The whale bus squirts water.png S1 E1 The whale bus pulls up at the end of the pier.png S1 E1 Reef hears the whale bus horn "What the heck is that?".png S1 E1 Reef tells his friend on the phone "Have fun scooping cones all summer, you nerd-bag! Smell you later".png Stoked S1 DVD cover.jpg S1 E1 Reef asks his friend "Oh...are they making you wear that cheesy striped shirt and hat?", his friend says "Yeah".png S1 E1 Reef teases a seagull as his friend tells him "Yeah, yeah. I have summer school, remember?".png S1 E1 Reef tells his friend "Aw, double-overhead, man. You should be here, you dorkwad!".png S1 E1 Reef's friend on the phone tells him "So lame. How are the waves?".png S1 E1 Reef asks his friend on the phone "How are things with you down at the Dairy Princess?".png S1 E1 Reef talks to his friend on the phone, tells him "Whoa, dude! I'm here! I'm here!".png S1 E1 Reef drops his bag onto the food.png S1 E1 Emma and Fin laugh at Reef, Fin tells him "That's not rain".png S1 E1 Reef says "Hey, I think it might be raining".png S1 E1 Reef says sorry to the skateboarder "Oh - sorry about that, dude".png S1 E1 Reef yells out "Hello, Sunset Beach!" as a skateboarder falls over.png S1 E1 Reef says "Oh, man! I am so stoked - so stoked! Woo-hoo!".png S1 E1 Fin asks the Kahuna "Is it as epic as they say it is?".png S1 E1 Reef tells the Kahuna "Definitely!".png S1 E1 The Kahuna tells them "so any time you need to get to town, just look for me - just look for The Kahuna".png S1 E1 The Kahuna introduces himself "What's up, summer staff? I'm The Kahuna. I drive the shuttle for the hotel,".png Episode 5 Stoked ep 5 010_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014 0002.jpg Episode 6 Exaltaţii ep 6 006_0001.jpg Episode 7 S1 E7 Johnny greets the next guest as Reef decides to see what is "shaking on the Ship".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "I'm not so sure having our resident surf instructor walking around in a cast is good for PR".png S1 E7 Reef tells Johnny "I felt bad depriving the world of the old Reefster. I've got great people skills".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "Thought you were enjoying your time off.".png S1 E7 Reef tells Johnny "If you want, I could hang out and greet guests".png S1 E7 Reef asks Johnny "So...this is what you do all day, huh?".png S1 E7 Reef tells the guest "Uh...no...no, thank you.".png S1 E7 The guest threatens Reef "You want both feet in a cast?".png S1 E7 Reef says "A girly guy! That's what kind".png S1 E7 Reef says out loud "What kind of guy goes to a spa?".png S1 E7 Johnny hands the guest his room key and spa card.png S1 E7 Reef asks Johnny "what's happening? What's the jam? What's the 411 for tonight?".png S1 E7 Reef looking a little bored.png S1 E7 Reef calls his friend Moe "Are you too busy working to take a call?... Call me back, OK?".png S1 E7 Reef (in a bored voice) "Level 12. Whoo-hoo".png S1 E7 The cast hurts Reef's hand.png S1 E7 Reef says "Stupid cast!" and punches his cast.png S1 E7 Reef snaps his stick and says "Yes!".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "I gotta get to work. Sorry, bro.", Broseph says "There will be other models".png S1 E7 Reef yells out "Why?!", "Why this week?! How cruel can you get?!".png S1 E7 Reef still stuck upside down.png S1 E7 Broseph says "OK, bro. Let's see what you've got".png S1 E7 Fin waves her hand in front of Reef to get his attention.png S1 E7 Reef's board lands on top of him.png S1 E7 Reef tries to run too, but trips over.png S1 E7 Reef still making his way to the water as Emma runs past him to talk to Fin.png S1 E7 Reef's foot hurts when he steps on it.png S1 E7 Reef gets his cast off and says "Surfing models, here I come!".png S1 E7 Wipeout tries to help Reef get his cast off.png Episode 8 S1 E8 Reef admits they are lost "OK, so we're lost".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin where they are "We're 98 degrees due north by north by we...".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "We're not lost. I know exactly where we are.".png S1 E8 Fin makes Reef feel bad.png S1 E8 Reef makes faces to make Fin laugh.png S1 E8 Reef holds his breath.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I can hold my breath for over a minute underwater easy".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Yeah, right. My fish is just fine, thank you very much".png S1 E8 Reef says "He put up a good fight".png S1 E8 Reef celebrates catching his small fish "Yes! I am man! All fish bow down before me! Reef will not starve tonight".png S1 E8 Reef manages to catch the fish.png S1 E8 Reef tries to catch the fish after it slips out of his hand.png S1 E8 Reef catches one fish.png S1 E8 Reef attempts to catch some fish.png S1 E8 Reef's shelter falls over from the wind.png S1 E8 Reef spits the fish out.png S1 E8 The fish isn't as delicious as what Reef makes it out to be.png S1 E8 Reef tries to make out to Fin that the fish was nice "Mmmm. So delicious".png S1 E8 Reef eats the fish whole and alive.png S1 E8 Not willing to admit Fin is better than him he grabs his still living fish.png S1 E8 Reef thinks about his choice.png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "If...".png S1 E8 Reef smells Fin's cooking fish.png S1 E8 Reef attempts to start a fire to cook his fish.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Oh, it be, sister".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "You have to pee on it".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "There's only one thing to do to help a jellyfish sting".png S1 E8 Reef says to Fin "For real? Cool!".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Getting peed on is punishment enough".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Nah. Just give me half your dinner and we'll call it even".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "That depends on what mood I'm in".png Episode 9 S1 E9 Reef says "How do you feel about cliff-diving?".png S1 E9 Reef tries sliding down a small sand hill.png S1 E9 Reef says "Not enough of a rush?".png S1 E9 Reef grabs the totem from Johnny says "Must be my lucky day!".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Reef "They used to carve totems to ward off evil spirits".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Looks authentic. Probably a Haida.".png S1 E9 totem Reef found in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef shows it to Johnny and Broseph "Sweet! Check it out!".png S1 E9 Reef sees what was in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef laughs and tells Broseph and Johnny "gotcha!".png S1 E9 Reef screams.png S1 E9 Reef puts his arm in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef sees something.png S1 E9 Reef looks in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef walks to something he sees.png S1 E9 Reef, Johnny and Broseph pick themselves up.png S1 E9 Johnny does not stop, crashing into Broseph, causing Broseph to fall over.png S1 E9 Broseph tries to stop.png S1 E9 Reef trips over a rock.png S1 E9 Reef makes it up the hill first.png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Give me a day or two and the Reefster will be back in the Fin game".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Bad move." Reef says "Whatever".png S1 E9 Reef tells Johnny "Laughed at her bed head.".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Anyway, this morning she called me "a barnacle on the butt of humanity", whatever that means".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Hey, we drifted for hours!".png S1 E9 Johnny says "You mean the one ten minutes down the beach from the hotel?".png S1 E9 Reef says "I thought she was on the Reef train when we were stranded on that deserted island.".png S1 E9 Reef wears the totem around his neck.png S1 E9 Reef places the totem around his neck.png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph and Johnny "Not me! Told you this thing would bring me good luck".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Me too. I think I just tasted my shorts".png S1 E9 Reef finds his totem again.png S1 E9 Reef hears what Johnny says.png S1 E9 Johnny thinks Reef was talking to him and says "Er, love you...too, man".png S1 E9 Reef tells the totem "I love you".png S1 E9 Reef tells Johnny "I'm telling you, bro, this thing is good luck".png S1 E9 Reef calls Johnny and tells him "Dude! It's me! It is so on".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Now he has to surf on his belly. Which is cool".png S1 E9 Reef does not believe the Kahuna "Yeah, right!".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "No, dude, hugely not cool. You never take anything from there".png S1 E9 Reef tells The Kahuna "The waterfall. Pretty cool, huh?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna asks Reef "where did you get that?".png S1 E9 Reef talks to the Kahuna "Up for a quick session before my first lesson?".png S1 E9 Reef thinks they are looking at his totem "I know, it's pretty sweet, huh?".png S1 E9 Guests at the resort see, a mother places a towel over her daughter's face.png S1 E9 Reef's shorts fall down.png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "That sounds like a bunch of baloney!".png S1 E9 Someone responds to what Kahuna says "Got that right", Reef says "Hey!".png S1 E9 Reef loses his balance and falls over.png S1 E9 Reef tries to pull his shorts up.png S1 E9 Reef sees his shorts have fallen down.png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Dude, cover yourself up!".png S1 E9 George takes a photo of Reef, Reef thinks he is taking a photo of his totem.png S1 E9 Mrs. Marvin tells Reef "This is a family resort!".png S1 E9 Snack Shack tells Reef "Yeah, good luck with that".png S1 E9 Reef says "Yes, I'm free! Now I just have to figure how to delete that picture from everyone's phones".png S1 E9 George offers Reef $5 for the totem "I'll give you five bucks for it" Reef accepts "Sold!" and hands George the totem.png S1 E9 Reef says "That's it! This totem is evil".png S1 E9 Snack Shack tells Reef "It's not exactly a flattering angle".png S1 E9 Reef says "There was a light breeze! A LIGHT BREEZE!".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "It was really lucky you found that totem. I'm not sure we'd have known it was you without your necklace".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "The entire staff has it".png S1 E9 Reef sees a photo of him with the totem "Hey, that looks like... Oh! Where did you get that?!".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "Maybe you should tell us" and shows Reef her phone.png S1 E9 Reef says "Hey, guys, how's it hanging?".png Episode 11 S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "Broseph, I think you should go".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "But I will not bunk with a dude who can't respect the sanctity of another dude's shorts!".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "I can't even begin to describe".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "I've pulled things out of my belly button,".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "My hockey bag has been declared a toxic hazard".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "I've camped for ten days in the same underwear".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "You! Alright, I have seen some grossness in my life".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "I'll hurt more if you don't keep 'em out of my shorts".png S1 E11 Reef tells Broseph "Yeah!".png S1 E11 Reef continues to laugh at Johnny's misfortune.png S1 E11 Reef gets an idea.png S1 E11 Reef says "Uh-uh, not on my watch".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Broseph gets kicked out, then has the nerve to have fun without us?!".png S1 E11 Reef says "Of all the jerk moves!".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "I'm guessing...them".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Whatever, dude, who wants to hang in a dumb, little sand castle anyway?".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "No, it's an awesome idea. It's big air time".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "This is a bad idea".png S1 E11 while Reefs head was buried in the sand a crab grabs his nose.png S1 E11 Reef lands head first.png S1 E11 Reef continues to fly out the other end of the sandcastle.png S1 E11 Reef gets ready to land in the sandcastle.png S1 E11 Reef yells out as he heads for Brosephs sandcastle "Consider this party crashed!".png S1 E11 Reef launches himself to attempt to crash Brosephs sandcastle.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Just a few more scoops and...fiesta!".png S1 E11 Reef and Johnny try to get into Brosephs sandcastle from underneath.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Man, we had a lot more fun when Broseph was around".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "When you come back, it'll fall on you,".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Go inside. I'll hang a bucket of shrimp over the door".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Hey, we can punk each other".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "We do not need Broseph to have fun".png S1 E11 Reef asks "Where are my groms at?".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Thanks, but it's not the same".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "If it'll make you feel better, I can stop showering?".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "He's gone, man".png S1 E11 It starts to rain.png S1 E11 Reef yells out to Broseph "PLEASE!".png S1 E11 Reef says "Just come home and hang with us, again".png S1 E11 Reef says "We'll feed you grapes and rub your feet - whatever you want, Bro".png S1 E11 Reef says "You can have your bed back. You can have dibs on the game system".png S1 E11 Johnny says "Come home, Bro".png S1 E11 Reef yells out to Broseph "BROSEPH! WE'RE SORRY!".png S1 E11 Reef, Broseph and Johnny go to enter Club Bro.png S1 E11 Reef hugs Broseph tells him "Broseph! Don't you ever let us kick you out, again".png Episode 14 S1 E14 Reef introduces him self to Kianu "I'm Reef - your most massive fan!".png S1 E14 Kianu tells Reef "Too much info, bro".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole stops Reef "Whoa!".png S1 E14 Reef starts to reel off his knowledge of him "Pro deity. Nickname - Super K. Treasure. Hang-ten classic. Barrel-buster pro. Fave spot - Fiji. Pet - crested gecko. Piercings...".png S1 E14 Reef interrupts saying "Kianu Kole".png S1 E14 Reef and Broseph surf.png S1 E14 Reef says "That is a poster!".png S1 E14 Fin takes the photo.png S1 E14 Reef says "Me and Super K".png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Dude, see that? Kianu was totally into me". Broseph asks Reef "Really?".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Bummer "Uh, run?".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Broseph "Broseph, if a guest asks you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do?".png S1 E14 Reef mocks Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer adds "Skulls, that is".png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef laugh at what Bummer said.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "I'll come back cracking!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "And if I hear you've been slacking,".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Oh, but you are wrong!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Bummer "But why only a weekend? Why not a week?".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 Kianu sees Reef climbing up to his balcony.png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu "You gotta come and see the banana!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "I mean, abused".png S1 E14 They walk away cheering.png S1 E14 They laugh after Fin finishes talking.png S1 E14 Fin says "I'd say pretty good".png S1 E14 Johnny says "the guests are all having fun,".png S1 E14 Johnny says "'cause if you're having fun,".png S1 E14 they cheer at Johnnys change of stance.png S1 E14 Reef says "I'm king of the banana!".png S1 E14 Reef falls off the banana.png S1 E14 Reef haves fun being towed on Bummers ride-on banana.png S1 E14 Kianu sees Reef climbing up to his balcony.png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu "You gotta come and see the banana!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "I mean, abused".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Run! Fishy revenge".png S1 E14 The others yell "No!" at Fin, but it was too late.png S1 E14 Fin says "I didn't know him" and goes to flush the toilet.png S1 E14 Broseph says "He was a good fish, a gentle fish, a...".png S1 E14 Broseph says "I knew Fishy since he was a fishy. When I needed a helping fin, he was always there".png S1 E14 Reef sings "Do do-do do do-do...".png S1 E14 Broseph tells them "Almost all".png S1 E14 Emma says "Phew! We saved them all".png S1 E14 They finish placing the creatures into the pool.png S1 E14 Fin follows behind Buster holding Sonny in a bag.png S1 E14 Buster chases after Wipeout.png S1 E14 Wipeout tries to catch a fish.png S1 E14 Reef tries to tempt Buster, but it does not work.png S1 E14 They all say "Hot! Hot! Water!" when they find out they are hot.png S1 E14 They take a bite of their weenies.png S1 E14 Lo says "Weenie toast!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "But we're not BROS".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Whoa! Whoa, dude. What, do you think I'm crazy or something? I mean, sure, we're bros".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Uh...".png S1 E14 Fin says "And I hear someone has a new bromance!".png S1 E14 They sit around a camp fire.png Episode 15 S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper laugh at Reef.png S1 E15 Reef tells them "'Cause you're goin' down, suckers!".png S1 E15 Reef tells Ripper "No, you bring yours".png S1 E15 Reef cuts off Ripper saying "Reeftopia?".png S1 E15 Reef tells Ripper, Lance and Ty "Yet! But as soon as I get one, it's on".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "Then we remembered you don't have a crew".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "You had us worried, mate".png S1 E15 Reef says "My crew versus yours".png S1 E15 Reef says "What?! Why not?".png S1 E15 Reef says "Cool, I'm totally into excluding people. Where do I sign up?".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "Population - us, not you".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "It's already got a name. Chillax Land".png S1 E15 Reef says "no? Reeftopia?".png S1 E15 Reef says "Let's call it the Reefdom,".png S1 E15 Reef says "This place rocks".png S1 E15 Lance laughs and says "Chillax Land" as Reef arrives.png S1 E15 Reef says "Fin, huh?".png S1 E15 Reef lets go of the trolley.png S1 E15 Reef tells Broseph "Come on! There are no other good guy surfers".png S1 E15 Reef tells Broseph "what could be more fun than making other people feel like losers?".png S1 E15 Broseph tells Reef "Sorry, bro. I don't surf competitively. I do it for fun".png S1 E15 Reef tells Broseph "Since I vowed to kick Ripper's butt and take his spot at the beach".png S1 E15 Reef tells Broseph "I've a spot for you on my surf crew".png S1 E15 Reef tells Broseph "I do. Good news, Bro".png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "You Bettys sure got a funny way of showing gratitude".png S1 E15 Fin beats up Reef.png S1 E15 Reef says to Fin "Err, you're welcome".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "Well, You just look pretty, follow my lead and try not wipe out and make us eat chum. Dig?".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "I get it - too thrilled to speak. Not every day such a buff dude lets you join his crew".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "but 'cause I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel, I'll do you a solid, and let you join my surf crew".png S1 E15 Reef smells Rippers farts "Oh! Gotta hurry before they contaminate the joint".png S1 E15 Reef thinks about having Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack joining his surf crew. "Or am I?".png S1 E15 Reef says "Great, these guys are totally dug in and I'm totally crewless".png S1 E15 Reef says "On second thought, you guys can have the place".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "All together now...".png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "Come on, now. Let's show these jerks how a real crew rolls".png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty chant "Chomp the chum! Chomp the chum!".png S1 E15 Reef asks his crew "Am I right?", they tell Reef "Yeah!".png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "Remember, dudes, we're a crew, a band of brothers, and no amount of chum can break our bond".png S1 E15 Reef, Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout prepare to eat a bucket of chum.png Episode 16 S1 E16 She runs away crying after Reefs words.png S1 E16 Reef tells the guest "Ew! How do you feel about telemarketing?".png S1 E16 Reef tells the guest "Come on! It can't be that bad".png S1 E16 The guest says "Now I'll never be a teen model!".png S1 E16 The Frisbee veers away from Reef.png S1 E16 Reef plays with Broseph, "Hey, dude, why did Bummer tell us not to play Frisbee inside again?".png S1 E16 Reef misses catching Emma's form.png S1 E16 Emma tries to get back her evaluation form as Reef throws it to Broseph. Emma says "Hey!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "A paper one".png S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Hey, bro, know what's safer than a hard, plastic Frisbee?".png S1 E16 Reef looks at Emma.png S1 E16 Emma says "One more and I get an hour off any shift I want!".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef and Broseph "That makes nine perfect scores in a row".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef "Better than OK - I'm ten out of ten!".png S1 E16 Reef asks Emma "Emma! You OK?".png S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Go long?".png S1 E16 Reef says "Cool! A hidden room!".png S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Chill, dude. Look".png S1 E16 Reef screams.png S1 E16 Reef says "Sweet! A nickel!".png S1 E16 Reef and Broseph push the vending machine out of the way.png S1 E16 Broseph does most of the pushing.png S1 E16 Reef says "OK, don't panic. Bro, give me a hand".png S1 E16 Emma says "My card!".png S1 E16 Reef says "At least there's the hot tub. Any takers?".png S1 E16 Fin looks at Reef angrily.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Smooth move, surf wax".png S1 E16 Lo pushes Reef and Fin out of the way, "Look out!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Ew! Pass!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Spend the night with me in the haunted honeymoon suite!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "OK, chiquita. Prove it, then".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Every ghostly encounter has some rational explanation".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Anyway, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Reef says "Oh, yeah. Hey, Chester".png S1 E16 Chester tells Reef "What's your problem, cream puff?".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "That's just an old man, doofus. And didn't you teach him surfing?".png S1 E16 Reef screams as Chester approaches.png S1 E16 Reef sees something approach him from behind.png S1 E16 Reef says "Please! The Reefster doesn't believe in -".png S1 E16 Fin and Reef play with the Frisbee. Reef asks Broseph "Broseph, what's the hold-up?".png S1 E16 Fin says "Oh, this is going to be a long night".png S1 E16 Reef laughs as Fin holds him.png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Am not!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Am too!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Hey! I am not a chowderhead!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "All the VIP suites have them, chowderhead".png S1 E16 Fin asks Reef "What?", Reef tells Fin "The bed! It's possessed!".png S1 E16 Reef cowers behind a chair while the bed vibrates.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Jerk!".png S1 E16 Reef "puts" Fin down, by letting her fall.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Reef! Ugh! Put me down, now!".png S1 E16 Reef carries Fin away from the ghost 2.png S1 E16 Reef grabs Fin.png S1 E16 As they run into the room Reef stops to tell Fin "Come on, Fin!".png S1 E16 Fin adds "And ew!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Never!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Fin, Will you please just admit an angry ghost is out for revenge and we're all gonna die, so why don't we just make out?".png S1 E16 Fin says "It's some kind of trick or a figment of the imagination".png S1 E16 Reef, Fin and Lo wait for Broseph to open the door.png Season 2 Episode 26 S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|Finally it's about damn time. Category:Galleries